Nobody to Love
by hitntr01
Summary: Misery, pain, fear, hurt, and torment. These were the only things he knew while here. Edward gets found out about being a vampire. Several researchers offer to let Bella go if he does whatever they say. His choice was clear. This story is very dark.
1. Rescued

_**AN: This is a very very dark story. Please don't read if you don't like things that are dark. This will take place after New Moon.**_

_Title: Nobody to Love_

_Chapter 1: The Rescue_

Misery, pain, fear, hurt, and torment. These were the only things he knew while here. Pain was a new one, being a vampire for over a hundred years, he forgot how much pain could hurt. Not just physically but emotionally as well. He missed his family; he stopped counting the days after two months. Which happened to be the last time he saw…her.

He knew it was a long time for he could barely move his arms anymore. His once free spirit was damped down to nothing more than a laboratory rat. A metal muzzle like object was over his jaw, lines of metal were strapped throughout his teeth to ensure no mess ups like he had back when he was still counting the days he was there.

He could only go so long before he had to have blood. His mind was no longer caring if it were human or animal. He attacked one person, they in exchange, put metal wire around his teeth ensuring he would never do it again. Going so long without sustenance could drive anyone crazy and he was no exception. His mind would constantly play tricks on him.

Hope was a fleeting dream that would never come true. No more did he know where his family was nor where he was. They had moved him a few times, finally settling on this lonely place. It had a two way mirror that he no longer wished to look at. Seeing the way he was now was just a painful memory of what he used to be. The walls were a sickly hospital grey. It seemed like so far back, he saw this color to remind him of Carlisle, now they were a color he no longer wished to look at. The only solace was in the back of his eyelids, which he kept closed for long periods of time.

He would continuously close his eyes for days, refusing to open them. The humans that he would have protected at one point would make sure he wasn't dead by poking him until his eyes opened. Their minds were far from feeling sad for this creature.

He was a subject here. A number amongst many. He didn't know what they were testing nor did he care anymore. Life was meaningless. He would pray constantly to a God that he was sure didn't want him for some type of rest. To take him out of this misery even if it was to a place filled with fire, anywhere seemed better than here.

The burning in his throat was gone. He didn't know if he hadn't eaten in so long that it went away or he was immune to the feeling and now he didn't feel it anymore.

The Volturri must have never caught wind of this; he was sure they would have come down and stopped this a long time ago if they did.

He was subject twenty two here. Whatever they were testing for, they had others before him. Whether they were still here or if after one died, they would find another was laid to be determined on a later date. Currently, his eyes closed for the last five days and twenty two hours and fifty two seconds. The humans would come in every day just to check on him and prod him around. Now that it was five days, he started to wonder if he was forgotten about. Perhaps, they left him here to die after getting enough answers. He tried to move his arms; his left arm moved a centimeter. The right arm seemed like it was dead. He had heavy chains on all his limbs and his neck. They kept him down to the metal table that he was forced to lie on.

Sure enough at his more proud years, he could have easily broken the chains. The chains rattled under his leg as he forced his foot to move an inch. That was the most he could do. His body felt like it was decomposing from under him.

He stopped moving when he heard the door open. It was a huge metal door that needed oil long before he even showed up. The squeak was always the sign that someone was coming in…or out. His senses weren't sharp anymore. He could barely hear beyond what a human could hear, his sense of smell was gone although he assumed that his sense of smell somehow had something to do with the muzzle. Even his eyesight wasn't as well as it used to be. Speed was among many other things that he no longer had. Mobility was diminished to a few centimeters if that.

There was a gasp, something he wasn't used too. Maybe they were training new people. He still kept his eyes closed, not wanting to give these vial humans a likely amusement out of his diminishing features.

Then there was a word muttered that echoed in the room. A name he hadn't heard in so long, how long had it been? Since the last time he saw Bella. Oh Bella, how he had missed her so much. Life was now nothing without her. Still the word remained in the air, he couldn't tell who it came from. His ears were hard of hearing, which he hoped wasn't permanent.

Still the voice questioned what it first asked, "Edward?" a male muttered. A male, it was so soft, so distinct. It was Carlisle. His loving 'father' figure.

He opened his eyes, not able to turn his head well. One flicker of a light switch and he had to close his eyes, five days without light would make anyone go blind the first time they see it.

"Oh my." He heard someone else say. A female. He knew many females. He couldn't picture her though, and then it hit him, Esme. That's the voice.

Carlisle put his head over Edwards and Edward forced a smile, was he really free? Was this just a dream? Where they just a vision for his mind so that he can think of something else right now?

He went to speak but stopped when the wires that were wrapped around his teeth pulled.

"Don't speak right now." Carlisle told him. Carlisle started to check Edward up and down, making sure there wasn't anything permanent keeping him down. Other than the chains, there was nothing.

He was just so weak that he couldn't move.

Esme took Carlisle's spot next to Edward's head as she brushed her hand through his dirty hair. It hadn't been washed in who knows how long. He wanted to tell her to leave him alone, he was filthy, he didn't want his family seeing him like this.

"Everyone is waiting for you." Carlisle said as he checked Edward's feet. "They can't wait to see you." He said. Edward wanted him to keep talking, hearing his voice made him jump for joy.

He heard a chain break, then another. Five chains were broken within a few seconds, something Edward couldn't have done if given the next fifty years. Even his mind reading abilities had decreased. It was impossible to hear thoughts right now.

He felt a tube that ran from the side of his mouth down to his stomach get pulled out. The feeling of such thing being taken out was much appreciated.

His body was lifted by Carlisle as he kept one arm under his knees and the other supported his back. He was so weak, he couldn't even keep his head up as it flopped against Carlisle's chest. Esme was right by their side, waiting for an opportunity to help in some way. Edward was her first adopted child and because of that, she held a special part in her heart just for him.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella." Esme said to Edward as if trying to keep him conscious to this world. To give him something to live for. "They are all waiting for you."

Bella? He couldn't see her right now. What would she think if she saw him like this? They walked to an elevator as Esme pressed a button. They waited for some time as it opened up. The two walked in, Edward still in Carlisle's arms. He hated feeling so weak. When the door opened again, he heard others talking. Their conversation stopped as the two walked off the elevator.

"Is that really him?" One person said, Edward couldn't move his head. He wanted to see his family.

"How is he?" Edward heard one ask.

"Give him some time. He is weaker than we thought he would be." Carlisle said.

"Let me see him now!" He heard an angelic voice yell. Edward felt his body go from Carlisle over to a more slender body. Who was this? The person sat down on the floor humming a song he hadn't heard in so long. He realized then who it was. But how?

Once again, Edward tried to talk but the muzzle kept his jaw from moving.

"Come on." Esme said as he was still on the ground with his only love. When was she changed? How much had he missed? He started to wonder if it were just four months that he was gone, he figure it was six at the most that he was gone.

Bella picked him up as everyone walked outside. It was night time, which meant he didn't have to worry about the sun blaring into his eyes. Bella went into the back seat with Edward on her lap. Carlisle and Esme jumped into the front seat. The others must have taken a separate car.

"I know what you are probably wondering." Bella muttered to Edward. "I will explain later." She kissed his forehead.

The ride home was a blur. No one spoke and no one wanted to speak.

When they parked, Bella brought Edward into the house, setting him on the couch. Carlisle came in, pushing her out of the way. Not in a mean way, it was in order to check Edward out now that they were home. At the lab he was just making sure that Edward had no extreme problems.

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's face as Edward closed his eyes, "Just gotta make sure you are fine." He muttered. He set his hand down Edward's cheeks. Edward's skin was no longer like marble. It had a sense of movement to it, as though it were human skin, as though he were just a living corpse. Carlisle stopped when he felt something under his lips. When he stopped, Edward looked upset, as if he was ashamed of himself. His black eyes bore into Carlisle's golden ones.

"Emmett, Jasper, go get Edward an animal." Carlisle ordered. He knew those two were the ones that Edward would be most ashamed of being seen while in his state. Bella would be another, but there was no way she would be convinced to go out.

They nodded and left the room. Carlisle then peeled Edward's lips up, able to finally see the work done to his mouth. Wires were strewn all around his mouth, making sure his mouth wouldn't open a centimeter without pain being involved. Bella gasped at the sight.

"I have to take this apart. I'm sorry if it hurts." Carlisle said as he ran to get pliers and came back. Esme came in with wire cutters.

He started slowly, clipping at the few wires he could see. Edward felt the pain as it snipped each wire. He tried to grab the couch for support through the pain but his body was so weak. Nothing could subside the pain.

Jasper and Emmett came back not long after Carlisle started his procedure. He was still in the middle of it when they walked in with a fresh killed deer over each shoulder. Alice and Rosalie had left the room long ago, not wanting to see their brother in so much pain. Esme had left, not able to will herself to see what her child had become. Bella stayed, keeping herself as close to Edward as possible without getting in Carlisle's way.

Emmett and Jasper tried to brave it out, knowing that they were supposed to be strong but they too wanted to leave. Jasper could feel the misery and pain roll off Edward with each clip and crunch from the pliers. He tried to make everyone in the room calm but it didn't work well when he himself would cry for his brother if possible.

Finally, Carlisle had a big pile of metal next to him on the floor as he looked inside Edward's mouth, making sure he got it all.

"You are clean, can you speak?"

It took him a while to speak but finally a word escaped his mouth, "Yes." He hadn't heard himself speak in so long.

"Eat now, and then we will learn what happened." Carlisle ordered. He looked over at the two that had brought the deer in. "Can you guys go upstairs and get the blood that I stored up there a while back? I suspect we will need more than animal blood in order to get him back to health." Carlisle had saved some human blood in a refrigerator when he learned the whereabouts of Edward.

"Yes." They both said, willing to leave this scene as soon as possible.

Carlsile picked up a deer and brought it to Edward who looked away.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

"I…I don't feel anything." He said.

"Just a few drinks, then we will leave you alone."

Edward nodded as he bit into the pre-killed deer. He sucked it down easily but unlike before when he would go into a rage when tasting blood, he kept his mind. He was drinking because he was being forced to, not because he was lusting for it.

Then out of no where, his body started to heave. He pushed the animal away as he bent over the best he could to the floor. Vomit escaped his mouth, some hitting the couch as he finally was able to lean his head to the floor. Bella rubbed his back, trying to let him know she was there. Molded foods, liquids, the blood he just drank and other portions of indigestible portions came out. He kept trying to stop himself, not wanting to mess up the floor.

As if Carlisle knew what he was doing he spoke up, "Let it all out Edward. It will just come up later if you don't get it now." He said gently.

Edward felt horrible; this must hurt his family's hearts so much.

After he was done, Bella sat on the couch, putting Edward's head in her lap. He was still weak, even if he could move a little better. Just that small bit of blood that he did digest already started to make him feel better. He felt a small rag hit his face, cleaning up the bits of vomit that still stayed on his mouth.

"Do you know how long you were there?" Carlisle asked Edward as he started to clean the floor.

Edward closed his eyes, "Four or six months?" He asked.

He heard Carlisle gulp, noticing that both Bella and Carlisle were staring at each other.

"How long was it?" He asked. Perhaps it was a year.

"Tomorrow makes two years." Bella whispered, looking like she wanted to cry.

"Two years?" Edward muttered, "How did it go that long?"

"Many things came up while in your absence. We kept looking for you, the Volturri came wanting to know why you were on the news, Victoria came looking for me...for us. She went to my house while I was trying to help look for you. She found Charlie home alone." Bella looked away, Edward picked up what she meant immediately.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't there to protect him." Edward said. "This is my entire fault, if I hadn't picked up that girl. If I hadn't saved her from getting hit from that truck."

"Don't be sorry, it was nice of you to do such a thing." Bella muttered. "I would have done it too."

"I want to make sure that you know that I love you. Don't ever forget that." Edward muttered.

"And I love you." Bella whispered.

Edward knew he missed a lot these past few years, his Bella was a vampire, her dad was dead, and his family was hurting emotionally. These would be the worse few days ever.

Esme started to clean up the mess on the floor as Carlisle helped her out. They were all getting ready for the worse stories ever. Two years of horror. Two years of pain. Two years of torture…

And two years of needing a family.

_**Alright, I wrote this today because my nineteen year old cat just died. I had that cat since I was in elementary school so I have been really attached to him. When I get depressed about something, such as an animal's death, I tend to write very dark fics. I didn't want to start a new story but I didn't want to write a dark chapter for either of my other stories. My other two stories will be suspended for at least a few weeks. If I write any chapter for them- they will only be depressing and sad. I don't want to take it out on my other stories.**_

_**The chapters will get very dark at times so if this freaked you out too much, I would advise you to not read anymore. **_

_**Please review if I didn't scare you away yet!**_


	2. The Accident

_Title: Nobody to Love_

_Chapter 2: The Accident_

Edward and Bella were walking down the streets of Port Angeles. Edward had wanted to spend the day out in Port Angeles so that they could enjoy the day alone without his family being around. Bella had wanted to go to their meadow instead but Edward wanted to do something more human.

They were walking hand in hand when they heard a woman scream as brakes squealed. A four year old girl was chasing a small pink bouncy ball into the middle of the road. A semi- truck was heading straight for her. There was no hope for the girl, she was scared solid, she couldn't move. Edward did the only thing he could think to do. He ran out to save the girl.

He had saved Bella from certain death before and no one had noticed, what was the chance that anyone would notice this time?

Edward analyzed the situation quickly realizing that a fast human pace wasn't going to be fast enough as he started to pick up speed, just barely able to get the small girl in time. He held her in his arms as the semi hit him straight on. His body crumbled the metal truck as it made a crater into the front of the semi. The airbags deployed inside as Edward still held firmly to the little girl. Seconds later, everything was done.

Bella ran out to Edward who was trying to fain injury, knowing that a normal human wouldn't survive such a thing. He limped as he set the girl down, the tiny girl quickly ran to her mother. Edward had taken the whole brunt of the accident, without a scratch.

Bella ran to him as she put an arm around him, "Are you alright?"

He was about to speak when an onlooker who had made his way to the semi spoke up first, "the driver is dead."

Edward had saved the little girl but in exchange took another human life. He was about to speak when an ambulance came down the road.

He knew he should have taken this time to run but instead he stood there.

Everyone moved aside as it came to a stop. The paramedics quickly grabbed three stretchers, going to the driver first. Then another pair went to the little girl. It was then that little girl had pointed out Edward as the main victim. When they came to him he shrugged it off.

"I'm fine." Edward said.

"I'm sorry sir but you were just hit by a semi truck. We need to take you in."

Edward shook his head, "No, I'm Fine."

The paramedics kept insisting on helping him, finally they walked off, giving someone a call. Within a few minutes a black car with tinted windows rolled up to both Edward and Bella and stopped next to them. The back window was rolled open as they heard a voice say, "Get in." They couldn't see anyone in the car but Edward was still weary of who this was.

Edward wrapped an arm around Bella, glaring into the car.

"Now." The voice demanded.

Edward sighed and opened the door, getting in and then having Bella get in once he knew it was safe. They sat in silence; Edward kept his arms to himself, knowing that if he had to fight, he wouldn't have time to react if his arm was wrapped around Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella finally broke the silence.

There was no one else in the back of the limo and the front was completely sealed from being able to be seen through.

"I don't know." Edward said as he watched the roads they went down. Where was this thing taking them?

After twenty minutes, it stopped.

"Keep close." He said to Bella.

"You don't have to say that again." Bella said. The door was opened a human stood at the open door. She looked to be about twenty four with a long black skirt and a blouse that was wrapped rather tightly to her.

"Ma'am is inside. Please go in, she will be waiting for you." The human said.

Bella stood out of the limo first and then Edward followed suit. They were in front of a huge sky scraper that had revolving doors. Nothing out of the ordinary for a city.

"What if we refuse to go in?" Edward asked.

"I wouldn't advise that, Ma'am has a way of getting what she wants. At any cost." The woman said as she close the car door. It drove off as if afraid to stay longer than it was needed.

Edward walked in with Bella by his side, not realizing that it would be the last time he would see the outdoors for two years.

They stood in the revolving door way taking in the view. It was a huge lobby filled with people walking here and there. All of them were in business suits making the two teenagers who where in jeans and a shirt look out of place.

A secretary looked up from her paperwork, noticing the two. "Excuse me." She said to them.

The two walked over to her, "You must be the two that Ma'am told me about, she's expecting you. The elevator is right over there." She pointed to her right. "Go to level forty two. She is good at telling people out so she will find you once you are up there."

"Uhm, thanks." Edward said to the woman. Everyone was human here, there was no reason why they can't play along.

The two got into the elevator as the door closed on them. Elevator music filled the air. "Are you alright with all this?" Bella asked.

"No, it's odd. The secretary knew I wasn't human. The other humans around them knew nothing of the place, they all had there days planned working at a bank or something along those lines. I'm very confused. It doesn't help that thanks to this being a huge building I had an onslaught of voices at once so it's hard to pick just one or two minds out of the crowd." Edward said.

The elevator stopped as a man with a lab coat got onto the elevator. He smiled at the two as he pushed a button and stood staring at the door as he hummed to the elevator music.

His mind wasn't on anything in particular. He opened a notebook as he started to write in it. Edward peaked over the man's shoulder as he wrote deceased in the ending of the book before closing it. On the front of it, there was a title that read Subject eighteen. The elevator opened at level forty one as the man stepped off. Then the elevator closed and went up one more level before opening at level forty two. There level.

A woman was standing there looking bored as the two got off the elevator. "Hello." The woman said.

"Are you the one they call ma'am."

The women shook her head, "Oh no, not me. I'm Allysa. And you are?"

"I'm Bella." Bella said right away.

"I'm Edward." He said afterwards.

"Hi guys." She waved at them. She turned and started to walk gracefully, if it weren't for her heart beat, Edward would have sworn she would be a vampire. Her gait was so graceful, if she and Alice were next to each other, they would both be considered sisters.

"Are you a dancer?" Edward asked.

The girl looked shocked to hear him talk, "Yes! I am. How did you know?"

"I have a sister who walks like you do. She's a dancer too."

"I'd like to meet her one day." The girl said. She stood in front of a door and knocked.

"What is it?" They heard from inside.

Edward knew right away this women inside was not human. Now he was a little more worried.

"Ma'am the two you asked for is here."

"I only asked for one."

"I understand but they both came."

"Very well, send them in." The woman sound bored.

"You may walk in." The girl said.

Edward turned the knob walking in first. He could tell when Bella noticed the woman's red eyes as she backed behind Edward.

"Hello." The woman purred to him as she sat at a huge desk across the room.

"Hi." Edward said back.

"Let's get to the chase, does she know?"

"Yes." Edward confirmed.

"Very well." The woman got up and walked around the desk and used her hands to lean against the desk. "So I have a question for you."

"Ask." Edward demanded.

"So rude." The woman chuckled, "You're eyes…"

"I don't eat humans."

"Then what do you eat?" the woman asked.

"Animals."

"You are one of those! That's so cute. I haven't got to run my tests on your kind!" The woman mocked him, "Do you think you're special because of it?"

"I am trying to stay away from humans."

"And why do you have a human with you?"

"She is with me."

"I see that. I mean, is she a friend, mate…snack?"

Edward growled at that, "She is my fiancé."

"Calm down, no need to bite my head off." She laughed, "No one can take a joke."

"Why do you want us here?"

"Actually all I wanted was you." The woman said. "The human was extra."

"You better not hurt her at all."

"Me? Wouldn't dream of it but I must say, if you don't listen to me then there may be some consequences for her." The woman licked her lips. "She does smell good; it would be a shame to slip up."

"You touch her and you will be killed." Edward yelled at her.

"You touch me and I will have you passed out on the floor." The woman said back, not raising her voice once.

Edward chuckled, "Everyone knows vampires can't pass out."

"Vampires can't pass out but they can become paralyzed, would you like to give it a try?"

"What?" Edward questioned, did he hear correctly?

"Go ahead come at me." The woman said.

"We are out of here." Edward said going for the door.

"I don't think so." The woman said as Edward dropped to the floor as if he were a dead corpse. Bella's first reaction was to bend down to him.

"You have a power?" Bella said as she was bent at Edward's head.

"Yes, I do. I can't exactly cause pain but hey, paralyzing a vampire for five minutes is all I need. You see, I'm a researcher, I have been trying new ideas out. My only problem is that my ideas are on vampires, obviously, no vampire comes willingly so I force them to come. It's hard to find a good guest."

Bella still sat near Edward as his whole body was paralyzed. A huge man walked into the room.

"Finally, I was wondering when you where going to get in here." The woman said as she walked over to the three that were near the door..

"Sorry ma'am, we had a problem in section sixteen."

"Problems schmoblems, we have a new subject. We were so close on eighteen, I'm throwing him in that same room. You are to bring the girl to a small room where she can rest until we know this lovely vampire will listen to us. If he doesn't, you may kill her."

The man nodded, "yes ma'am."

The man forcibly grabbed Bella as he tugged her out of the room. He was definitely human but his muscular built was still stronger than Bella's. "What are you going to do with Edward?" She asked as she fought back.

"Nothing really, just run a few tests." The woman said easily slinging him over her shoulders. Bella fought back as she watched Edward set taken down a separate hall. His eyes were filled with worry as they both lost sight of each other.

Bella was thrown into a separate room as the man closed it and locked the door. It had no windows, one toilet and a sink, there was a bed. It reminded her of a prison cell she had seen on television. She had to get to Edward, she had to get help.

Edward was brought down the hall, he was able to catch a glimpse of Bella as she was struggling against another human. When he lost sight of her, he felt even worse. He had to save her. Given a choice, he knew he would do anything to keep Bella alive. The woman had taken him into a room and threw his body onto a metal table. It didn't hurt him at all and he was surprised to find out that it didn't hurt the table at all either. What was this table made of?

A man in a white coat came in to talk to the woman. "This is subject twenty two. Make sure you write that on the journal before starting. I want to leave where eighteen left of." The woman said.

"So you want serum fifty two?" the man asked.

"Serum fifty two will be a good start. We will see what that does and go from there." The woman said.

The man left the room.

"Isn't this a good start my friend?" she asked as played with Edward's hair. "Now just letting you know, serum fifty two is a normal serum that we give all new patients that come in. It burns a little but don't worry, it only last a few hours."

Edward wanted to ask where Bella was but he was still paralyzed. He couldn't move his mouth at all.

"You have a minute and a half before you can move again. This room is protected by a very heavy metal. You won't be able to break it, especially after what I give you." She smirked.

He could already tell he didn't like this woman.

The man came in with a huge vial of liquid. The woman opened it up staring at it for a few seconds. "This will work nicely. Make sure you drink it all now. It would be a horrible thing if you have to go through this again." The woman said as she dumped it into Edward's mouth.

He felt the burn as soon as it hit his tongue, he tried to spit it out but she quickly closed his mouth, not allowing him to move it out.

"Swallow it." The woman said. "Swallow and it won't hurt your tongue anymore."

Edward tried his longest to keep it located just in his mouth until finally he couldn't take it anymore, he finally swallowed the liquid. He felt the burn all the way down. This burn was compared to when he was changed, it was just that bad. It felt like hot flames would be cooler than this.

"This serum is getting rid of all venom in your body." The woman said. "It's potent stuff. We will be back in three hours to check on you. Don't go anywhere." She laughed at him as she left the room.

The burn wouldn't stop as he started to gain motion back. He started to scream out as he felt it go through his whole system. He clamped his hand to the table as he held onto it for whatever life he still held. This was miserable. He knew he had to get to the door. He had to find Bella.

Edward was able to get off the table as he fell to the ground with a thump. He tried to stand and to ignore the burning but it was impossible. Every movement elicited more pain than the last. Crawling was his only option at this point. Slowly he made it across the room. What would normally be two yards felt like eight miles right now. Every little muscular movement caused a new pain he forgot about. Finally he doubled over when he was half way to the door. He couldn't do it. Whatever they gave him was hurting him too much.

He sat in the middle of the floor clutching his side in hopes for some relief. Any relief would be better than this. Being changed five times over would be better than having to go through this burn.

He started back toward the door, it was only a few feet away. He put his hand up, grabbing for the doorknob. His thumb and first finger touched it as he gained some hope. His hand wrapped around the door as he tried to open it, of course, it was locked. He fell to the ground, knowing the pain was getting worse and worse. He then looked up at the door, realizing he wouldn't make it.

"I'm sorry Bella. Be safe." He muttered before falling to the ground as the pain took over.

He stopped screaming, he stopped struggling, he stopped everything. He wasn't broken yet but they did win this battle. Whatever they gave him stopped him in his tracks. He would have to try and break out again on a later date. He had to wonder what they were testing for.

"I'm sorry." He kept whispering to himself as he sat alone in the room. This was the start to something new, something that would change their lives forever.

_**Thanks to BCullenE, monkeejunkee, and MouseKitty for your reviews! You know what you guys have in common? I love you because you reviewed! **_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Worry

_Title: Nobody to Love  
Chapter 3: Worry_

The whole Cullen residence was sitting in the living room, all were worried on where their brother and soon to be sister were.

"I know Charlie, it isn't like Edward to be out late either. We are worried too. No he didn't pick up his cell phone. Yes, I will try again." Esme was on the phone with Charlie for the fifth time that night. It was eleven at night and there was not a trace of Edward or Bella. "Bye Charlie." Esme said politely hanging up the phone.

Everyone looked forlorn. Alice beat herself up; wishing she had seen what happened to her friends earlier.

"Come on Alice, it can't be that hard to see their future." Rosalie sneered. She was just as worried but as the family knew she had a different way of showing her worry.

Alice tried again as her eyes clouded, "It keeps changing. Edward is in a dark the room and he's trying not to scream. He's in pain, I can tell. There's a woman there with red eyes, she keeps doing things to him. I'm confused though, she is able to stick him with a needle, that's impossible." Her eyes became unclouded.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means we are dealing with someone who most likely has very high tech equipment compared to most humans." Carlisle said.

Alice fell into an involuntary vision as everyone waited. When she came out, she practically flew to the remote. The news started to play on the screen.

The news was talking about a little girl who was saved by a dog when she broke her leg. Alice watched it intently.

Emmett scoffed at the news, "Great, Lassie saved Timantha from the well. What's the point of watching this?"

Alice shushed him as they went to the next story. It was about a boy who saved a small girl from a semi-truck. They all quieted when they saw Edward and Bella in an 'amateur' film. The two were going into a dark tinted car. It drove off, the news made sure not to show the license plate number as they were talking about how the hero left before he could be thanked.

Alice then looked back at her family, "guys we have bigger problems now. Thanks to the news, the Volturri will know that Edward made a huge scene and that Bella is still human."

"At least we know where they are now. How much longer do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. They come when we are on a hunting trip."

"Are the other two with us?" Esme asked hopeful.

Alice looked to her feet, "No, they aren't."

Everyone went deep into thought on what to do next.

Carlisle took charge, "Esme you stay here and try to keep Charlie at bay. Go over to his house and try to help him relax; perhaps give him something to help him sleep. We can't have him getting involved until we know who or what this is that we are dealing with. The rest of us will go to the site of the accident and see if we can find what happened. Perhaps we can find a smell there. Alice try to look into the future as much as possible. We need more information."

"Alright." Everyone said as they all started their way to their cars. They all knew that something had to be done. All of them were hoping to get information at the scene.

None of them knew who they were dealing with.

_**Chapter up! It's short so I will give five cool points to the people who review this chapter! Ten if you are the first five! **_

_**Did you know I have a twitter? It's hitntr01. I post when my new chapters and stories go out…of course you could author alert me but by going onto my twitter, you also learn about my boring life! ;)**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
